Reincarnation and Wishes
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Saat tengah malam, Sakura mendapati sesosok makhluk yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai malaikat. Oh, hei, ia jelas tak percaya dengan omong kosong itu. Tapi ketika hanya ia saja yang bisa melihatnya? Dan ... yang lebih penting, ia bisa mengabulkan permohonannya? Benarkah?/NaruSaku!/CHAP 1 was up : The Annoying Angel/RnR? :D
1. TeaserProlog

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Reincarnation and Wishes** © 2013

A NaruSaku Fanfiction by MizuRaiNa

**Genre** : Fantasy/Romance/Drama/Hurt

**Warning** : AU, typos or misstypos, my first NaruSaku fanfiction, rnr onegai~

**...**

_Teaser/Prolog_

**...**

Sesosok makhluk berpakaian dengan warna perpaduan hitam, jingga, dan kuning—hanya saja warna hitam lebih dominan—sedang berkeliaran di tengah malam, saat manusia-manusia terbuai di alam mimpi. Pandangannya yang semula ia lempar secara asal, kini terarah pada siluet yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon rimbun di dahan yang cukup besar. Ia merasa tak asing dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh siluet itu. Yeah, aura malaikat. Semua malaikat pasti bisa merasakan keberadaan malaikat lain jika jarak yang terpaut terbilang dekat. Dekat dalam artian bukan seperti yang ditafsirkan para manusia.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri malaikat itu. Dalam sepersekian detik, sosok berambut pirang jabrik itu menghilang, berteleportasi secepat kilat ke arah yang ditujunya.

"Ah, ternyata kau Gaara. Sudah kuduga," ujar ia pada malaikat berambut merah dengan sebuah tato 'ai' terukir di dahinya. Sontak, malaikat bernama Gaara itu membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Hn?" balasnya acuh tak acuh.

Naruto—malaikat berambut pirang jabrik—merasa sedikit sebal dengan sikap Gaara yang tak berubah dari dulu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di dahan yang sama dengan Gaara.

Ia teringat sesuatu dengan malaikat itu. Mengenai kabar yang ia dengar dari percakapan beberapa malaikat yang sempat bersinggungan dengannya.

"Hei, kudengar levelmu telah naik," ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Mengobrol dengan malaikat di hadapannya bukanlah hal buruk dibandingkan dengan ia yang saat ini telah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang malaikat tingkat menengah.

"Ya." Gaara menjawab singkat. Ia mengatupkan kembali kelopak matanya. Sebenarnya, malaikat tak butuh tidur. Hanya saja, ia berada di tempat itu untuk menentramkan diri. Tak lain karena tugasnya sebagai malaikat yang mengabulkan sebuah permintaan sebelum ajal menjemput telah beralih tugas.

Naruto mendengus. Malaikat itu sepertinya tak ingin menanggapi pertanyaannya lebih jauh. Ia mengamati penampilan Gaara dari bawah sampai atas. Sepatu, baju, dan segala atribut yang terpasang di tubuh malaikat itu berwarna hitam. Ia beralih pada wajahnya. Lingkaran hitam itu masih saja terpatri mengelilingi matanya. Auranya begitu dingin dan ia akui sedikit menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan malaikat-malaikat lainnya. Ia teringat tugas malaikat itu sebelumnya, tak menutup kemungkinan 'kan kalau pekerjaannya itu masih berkaitan dengan ajal? Ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Apakah ia ...

"Hei, kau menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa?!" Naruto sedikit terpekik. Ia sedikit terkejut sekaligus merasa senang karena kawannya itu telah mendapatkan level tertinggi di kalangan malaikat. Ah, lagi-lagi ia tertinggal dari malaikat satu ini.

Gaara membuka matanya. Dengan jelas ia dapat melihat mata _sapphire_ itu sedikit berbinar. Apa senangnya sih menjadi malaikat penjemput kematian yang banyak ditakuti oleh makhluk yang fana itu? Malaikat yang harus tega memisahkan manusia dari segala kenikmatan dunia.

"Lebih tepatnya akan," jawab Gaara pada akhirnya. Percuma saja mendiamkan Naruto karena ia yakin beberapa menit kemudian malaikat pirang itu akan menanyakannya kembali karena rasa penasarannya.

"Hoo? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia mencoba membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Gaara. Tapi tentu saja tak bisa. Oh Naruto, kau sepertinya lupa bahwa hanya manusia dan malaikat yang tingkatnya lebih rendah darimu saja yang pikirannya bisa kaubaca.

Malaikat bersurai merah itu tentu saja dapat menerka apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Berhentilah menatapku seolah kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Naruto."

Naruto sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. _Kau __tahu __tapi __kau __tak __menjelaskannya, _read head_._

Ups, kau tak sadar kata-katamu membuat Gaara sedikit kesal, Naruto. Salah sendiri menyebutnya _read__head_dalam pikiranmu itu.

"Jangan mengataiku _red__head, __baka!_"

Ekspresi keterkejutan tanpak jelas di wajahnya. "Bagaimana ... kau tahu?"

Rasanya, ingin sekali Gaara menghilangkan malaikat pelupa berambut pirang itu. Pelupa atau memang ... kelewat bodoh?

"Pertanyaan kedua, karena _level_-ku di atasmu. Pertanyaan pertama, karena aku baru akan melaksanakan tugasku dua minggu lagi. Aku belum benar-benar resmi menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Untuk meraih tingkat tertinggi memang harus ada peresmian dari malaikat pencabut nyawa yang lebih senior—maksudnya yang sudah lama menangani hal tersebut. Bahkan ada juga yang harus menjalani latihan mencabut nyawa para binatang. Yeah, mungkin karena Gaara cukup ahli menangani hal-hal yang berbau 'kematian'.

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Ia terpikirkan sesuatu. Ia teringat tentang sebulan lagi nyawa manusia pertama akan ia renggut. Beberapa hari lalu ia mendatangi manusia yang akan ia ambil nyawanya. Sungguh, ia terlihat mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah hadir di masa lalu kawan di hadapannya ini.

"Naruto, sepertinya 'korban' pertamaku itu tak asing untukmu."

"Oh ya?" kata Naruto begitu antusias. Orang yang tak asing? Siapa? Bukankah Gaara tak begitu tahu orang-orang yang berkaitan dengannya jika ia sedang bertugas? Lagi pula, mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu.

"Bukan di kehidupanmu setelah kau menjadi malaikat."

"_Nani_? Maksudmu ..." Ucapan Naruto tergantung di tenggorokan. Apa yang dimaksud Gaara? Bukan kehidupan setelah menjadi malaikat? Apa itu maksudnya, saat ia masih menjadi manusia?

Pikiran Naruto terpenuhi dengan dugaan-dugaan orang yang Gaara maksud. Ia mengingat-ingat segelintir orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dan juga kenal dengan Gaara.

"Salah satu gadis yang kauanggap penting di hidupmu."

"_Dare_—" Belum sempat ia bertanya lebih jauh, ia mendapatkan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Hei, jangan mengira malaikat tak tahu apa-apa tentang perkembangan teknologi. Ia membuka ponselnya, membaca rentetan kalimat yang memberitahunya bahwa tugasnya sebagai malaikat pengabul permohonan di detik-detik pergantian umur manusia dibutuhkan mulai saat ini juga.

"Tsk. Aku harus pergi." Dalam sekejap, malaikat itu menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

_'Semoga __itu __memang __dia, __Naruto__. Sudah lama sekali kau tak melihatnya, bukan?'_

**...**

**-To****be****Continued-**

**Hai, ****saya ****author ****NS ****baru. ****Yah, ****sebenarnya ****udh ****cukup ****lam a****saya ****suka ****NS. ****Tapi ****baru ****kali ****ini ****bikin ****ff-nya. ****Salam ****kenal ****semuanya ****^^/**

**Ini ****baru ****teaser ****kok. ****Dimaklum ****ya ****kalau ****singkat, ****hehe. ****Ada ****yang ****mau ****ngasih ****komentar? ****Atau ****ada ****yang ****bertanya? ****Tanya ****aja, gak bakal ngigit kok~ #heh. ****Sankyuu~****:D**

**...**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


	2. The Annoying Angel

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Reincarnation and Wishes** © 2013

A NaruSaku Fanfiction by MizuRaiNa

**Genre** : Fantasy/Romance/Drama/Hurt

**Warning** : AU, typos or misstypos, my first NaruSaku fanfiction, rnr onegai~

**... **

_The Annoying Angel_

**... **

"Ish, dosen _killer _itu senang sekali menyiksa murid yang mempunyai kapasitas otak terbatas dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk ini!" gerutu seorang gadis dengan tangan menggenggam erat pulpen yang sedari tadi menuliskan sejarah Yunani yang sulit dipahaminya itu. Manik _jade_-nya menatap dengan pandangan malas buku ensiklopedi sejarah yang mungkin tebalnya lebih dari lima ratus halaman.

"Mungkin ia sudah gila menyuruhku merangkum buku ensiklopedi ini hanya karena mendapat nilai E di mata kuliahnya! Err," erangnya frustrasi. Jemarinya mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya secara asal. Kepalanya ia antuk-antukkan pada meja belajarnya. Sungguh, kepalanya benar-benar terasa akan pecah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu. Sudah jam berapa ini? Sudah berapa lama ia berkutat dengan buku kuno itu? Ia menatap tajam buku ensiklopedi itu yang baru seperempat halaman ia baca. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada jam weker berukuran kecil yang tak jauh darinya. Bola matanya seketika terbelalak. Jarum jam panjang dan pendek di weker itu hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam—hanya kurang tiga menit.

_'Selama itukah aku berkutat dengan buku kuno ini?'_ batinnya. Ia mengambil dan melirik sekilas judul buku ensiklopedi itu lalu melemparnya secara asal ke sudut meja. Ia tak suka sejarah Yunani. Dalam hati ia menyesali kebodohannya masuk ke jurusan sastra Yunani hanya karena orang yang ia sukai. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, berharap dapat mengurangi denyutan di kepalanya.

Tak sengaja, pandangannya tertuju pada ponsel merah muda miliknya. Ia pikir, selama ia belajar ia tak membuka ponselnya itu. Barangkali saja ada pesan masuk.

Saat melihat tanggal yang tertera di layar depan, ia terhenyak. Besok—ah bukan. Beberapa menit lagi adalah pergantian ulang tahunnya? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Oh, terkutuklah buku kuno sialan itu!

Tiba-tiba, terlintas di pikirannya sebagian pembahasan tentang dewa-dewi dalam mitologi Yunani. Tentang Dewa Hermes, si Pembawa Keberuntungan. Kalau saja ada Dewa itu, mungkin ia akan meminta sedikit keberuntungannya itu untuk menaikkan kapasitas otaknya yang rendah. Tapi ia sadar, itu hanya mitologi. Dan tempatnya saat ini bukan di Yunani, Mesir, Irlandia, atau negara lain yang meyakini Dewa keberuntungan itu.

"Aku bukan Dewa Hermes, aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan gelar keberuntungan itu," cerocosnya tak jelas. Ia berhenti sejenak. Menghembuskan napas pelan dan sedikit mendengus. Ia tak peduli alasan mengenai gelar dewa-dewi Yunani. Enggan sekali ia melanjutkan membaca buku itu. "dan aku tahu, peri-peri tak mungkin ada selain di dunia dongeng," lanjutnya.

Ia teringat akan hidupnya yang malang karena orang tuanya telah tiada. Kalau bukan pamannya yang masih mau membiayai kuliahnya mungkin ia tak bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya. Dan satu hal lagi, cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan—ia rasa.

"Aku hanya ingin, kehidupanku di waktu-waktu selanjutnya tak begitu menyedihkan." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Lalu embusan napas panjang ia keluarkan pelan. Sebaiknya ia pergi tidur. Masa bodoh dengan rangkumannya yang belum selesai itu. Dosen _killer _itu akan memarahinya? Ia tak begitu ambil pusing. Yang ia pentingkan adalah keadaan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut nyeri dan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya.

Baru saja ia berdiri dan hendak melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, sesuatu di hadapannya menghalangi jalannya. Ia tersentak, tentu saja. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap sepasang manik _sapphire_ yang juga menatap _jade_-nya. Otaknya memproses apa yang ia lihat. Seorang laki-laki? Berada di apartemennya? Sejak kapan? Dan ... hei seorang itu laki-laki!

"Hu—hmmp!" Sebelum Sakura sempat berteriak saking kagetnya, tangan laki-laki tadi lebih dulu membekap mulutnya. Mengunci kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan ke belakang punggungnya sendiri.

"Hmmp! Hmmp!"

_'Tolong, tolong aku! Siapa saja tolong aku! Ada pencuri masuk ke apartemenku! Atau ... ia seorang__—__'_

"Diamlah. Aku bukan pencuri ataupun pemerkosa. Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau tak berteriak di tengah malam seperti sekarang ini," jelas orang tadi yang sebenarnya sesosok malaikat yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi, tentu membuat Sakura heran, bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Tentu saja aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Nona."

Sungguh, ini tak masuk akal.

_'Siapa saja tolong sadarkan aku dari mimpi ini.'_

"Ini bukan mimpi, kau turuti saja apa yang aku katakan, ok? Kau jangan berteriak histeris saat aku melepaskanmu. Dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik."

Mau tak mau, Sakura mengangguk. Ia rasa percuma saja jika ia tak menuruti perintah orang yang ia anggap aneh itu. Naruto melepaskan tangan kanannya yang membekap mulut Sakura juga tangan kirinya yang membuat kedua tangan Sakura tak berkutik.

"Beraninya kau membekap seorang wanita!" umpat Sakura. Ia menggerutu sebal dan melangkah ke tepi ranjangnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh, aku tak akan membekapku jika saja kau tak hendak berteriak, Nona," ucap Naruto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi Sakura duduki untuk mempelajari ensiklopedia Yunani. Iris _sapphire_-nya menelisik Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Ia dengan cepat dapat mengetahui bahwa nama perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia bisa melakukannya. Sudah jelas ia malaikat, bukan?

Sakura menggulirkan bola matanya, bosan. Ia pikir, yang lebih penting sekarang ini bukanlah memperdebatkan hal yang tak penting tentang pembekapan itu.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau sajalah. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau masuk dari mana? Dan apa keperluanmu datang padaku di tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Tatapan tajamnya masih setia mengarah pada iris biru Naruto.

"Aku memang ada keperluan denganmu dan tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudah masuk pergi ke manapun yang aku mau." Naruto menjeda ucapannya sesaat. "asal kau tahu saja, aku ini malaikat."

Bola mata sakura terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka saking tak percayanya. Malaikat katanya? Yang benar saja?!

Kelopak mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Iris _jade_-nya mengamati sosok laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai malaikat itu. Wujudnya benar-benar persis seperti manusia. Dari mulai wajah, badan, hinga mata kaki. Tak ada yang berbeda. Juga, tak ada sayap terpasang di punggungnya. Benarkah laki-laki itu adalah malaikat?

"Tsk! Kau bercanda!"

_'Mana mungkin aku percaya jika wujudmu saja seperti manusia. Sayap pun tak ada,'_ pikir Sakura.

"Kuberitahu. Malaikat bersayap itu hanya ada dalam dongeng-dongeng yang dikarang manusia. Atau jika memang kau menemukan malaikat bersayap, malaikat itu sengaja menambahkan sayap ke punggungnya. Banyak kemampuan malaikat yang tak dimiliki manusia," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Ah Naruto, dengan kerja otak Sakura yang lambat ia susah untuk mencerna rentetan kalimat yang kau ucapkan.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya! Lagi pula paras malaikat di atas paras manusia-manusia di bumi." Naruto membelai wajahnya sendiri sampai ke dagunya. Sakura menganga. Bisa dikatakan ia cukup terpesona oleh paras makhluk yang mengaku malaikat ini. Tatapan matanya seolah tak ingin lepas dari kegiatannya mengamati lekuk indah yang terpahat di wajah Naruto.

_'Tampan,'_ gumamnya tanpa sadar. Naruto menyeringai.

"Sudah kuduga para wanita pasti terpesona oleh parasku. Terima kasih telah menyebutku tampan, Sakura-_chan_~"

Perkataan Naruto seketika membuat rona merah menjalar ke pipinya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Cukup. Ia rasa yang terjadi sekarang ini semua adalah efek dari kepalanya yang tak beres. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut hingga ke dadanya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha memasuki alam mimpi secepat mungkin agar semua yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu hanyalah delusi semata.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu memang mirip dengan perempuan yang dulu mengisi hatinya.

**... **

"Sakura-_chan_~ bangun. Ini sudah siang Sakura-_chan_~" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Gadis itu melenguh, tak berniat untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya terasa berat karena masih mengantuk.

"Sakura-_chaaan_~"

Ok, sekarang tidurnya benar-benar terusik. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya yang diterima retina matanya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku saj—" Bola matanya seketika membulat seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya saking kagetnya.

"HUWAAAA! Kenapa kau ada di siniii!" teriak Sakura dengan suara keras. Sontak, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah akibat suara toa Sakura. Hei, teriakannya memang dasyat.

Bola mata Sakura masih terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang mengaku-aku sebagai malaikat. Jadi, tadi malam itu bukanlah delusi?

"Teriakanmu begitu kencang Sakura-_c__—__"_

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang dari luar pintu kamar yang ditempati Sakura saat ini terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?" Seketika pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang dikucir satu ke atas. Pakaian yang dikenakannya serba ungu. Ekspresi khawatir terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"INO! Ada lelaki aneh di kamarku!" Telunjuk Sakura mengarah tepat pada Naruto yang dengan santainya menampakkan cengiran lebar—yang dibalas dengan Sakura _deathglare _dari _jade _miliknya.

Ino tercengang, mulutnya membuka lalu mengatup lagi. Alisnya mengernyit, kentara sekali ia keheranan. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda itu. Seorang lelaki katanya? Yang ia lihat dari arah tunjuk Sakura hanyalah seonggok lemari pakaian yang tak begitu besar. Bola matanya bergulir ke arah lain—ke seluruh ruangan. Tapi ia tak menemukan orang lain selain dirinya dan Sakura yang masih terduduk di kasur.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Ino keheranan. Ia melangkah menghampiri Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto, tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku ini malaikat. Ia tak bisa melihatku," kata Naruto yang hanya bisa didengar Sakura. "hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat melihatku atau aku memang sengaja memperlihatkan diriku," lanjutnya.

"Diam!" Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. Sungguh, ia rasa sahabatnya itu sudah gila. Berbicara sendiri, eh? Jelas saja kata-kata itu bukanlah untuknya karena tatapan matanya tertuju pada—yang ia lihat—lemari pakaian milik gadis beriris _jade _itu.

_Puk_

Ino mendaratkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak menemukan tanda-tanda gejala demam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari dahinya. Ia sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Ino yang menyangkanya demam—atau bahkan gila karena bicara sendiri?

"Kau aneh, _forehead. _Berteriak seperti melihat maling dan yang kudapati kau berbicara sendiri? Apa kau gi—"

"Cukup. Aku tidak gila. Mungkin hanya terbawa suasana mimpi," elak gadis berambut merah muda itu. Iris _jade_-nya menampakkan kesungguhan—yang tentunya ia buat-buat—pada iris _aquamarine_ Ino.

Ino mendengus. Bola matanya berputar. "Ya ya, terserah kau saja." Ia berdiri, hendak keluar dari kamar Sakura. "oh ya, tadi kulihat sudah jam delapan lebih lima belas menit. Bukankah pukul setengah sembilan kau ada jam kuliah? Semoga bisa tepat waktu, _forehead._" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sakura.

_'Jam kuliah? Pukul setengah sembilan lebih lima belas menit?'_ Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tubuhnya masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur yang ia duduki. Tapi tunggu! Ia menyadari sesuatu. _'Berarti ... tinggal lima belas menit lagi! Aarrgghhh!'_

Sontak, Sakura turun dari ranjangnya. Ia menatap _horror _Naruto yang dari tadi melihat gerak-geriknya dengan tatapan _innocent_.

_'Ini semua gara-gara kau malaikat pirang jabrik!'_ umpatnya dalam hati, bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia tak memedulikan keberadaan Naruto yang saat ini menampakkan cengiran lebarnya.

**... **

"Berhenti mengikutiku hei jabrik!" bentak Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia sedang terburu-buru pergi ke kampus seperti sekarang ini, dan makhluk itu masih saja mengikutinya? Hei, siapa yang tak risih? Apalagi jarak dari apartemennya ke kampus sekitar kurang lebih satu kilometer. Naik bus? Jelas tak mungkin dan memboroskan uang sakunya.

"Aku punya nama, Sakura-_chan_. Bukan jabrik."

_'Emang aku peduli? _Iie_!'_

Langkah kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan kasar dan dengan tempo cepat. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Naruto. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan dan sahabat pirangnya bahkan menyangkanya gila karena berteriak dan berbicara sendiri. Sekarang, malaikat itu masih saja mengikutinya.

"Kau jahat, Sakura-_chan_. Panggil aku Naruto."

_Tap_

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar nama yang diucapkan Naruto. Nama itu ... entah kenapa tak asing di telinganya. Namun ia segera menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Ia rasa tak mungkin pernah mengenal nama itu. Ia juga tak peduli dan tak ambil pusing segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto.

Naruto bergeming. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Senyuman miris terpatri di bibirnya.

_'Di kehidupan lalu, kau memang mengenalku, Sakura-chan.'_

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, Naruto tak berniat mengikuti gadis yang telah cukup jauh dari arah pandangnya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia menghilang bersama angin yang berembus.

**... **

Saat dosen sastra Yunani itu keluar ruangan, Sakura tak seperti mahasiswa lainnya yang segera berhambur keluar ruangan. Tentu saja ia ditagih tugasnya merangkum ensiklopedi itu. Dengan ekspresi memelas, ia memohon keringanan untuk menyelesaikan rangkuman itu dua hari lagi. Ia mengarang cerita kalau ia kemarin sempat demam. Untung saja dosen itu memberi toleransi dan mengiyakan apa kata Sakura.

Setelah 'perundingan' dengan dosennya itu, lagi-lagi ia tertahan karena beberapa temannya ada yang ingat dengan ulang tahunnya mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Barulah sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian ia bisa keluar dari kelas sastra Yunani itu. Dengan cepat, ia melesat menuju kantin. Ia tak tahan dengan perutnya yang terasa keroncongan karena belum diisi sejak tadi pagi. Suasana kantin cukup sepi juga. Yah, mungkin hanya beberapa kelas yang kebagian jam pagi. Ia memesan makanan lalu duduk di kursi pojok. Belum selesai ia menghabiskan makanannya, Naruto datang menghampiri.

_'Tsk, dia lagi, dia lagi,'_ batinnya bosan.

Gadis itu menelisik penampilannya. Baju kemeja coklat kotak-kotak yang digulung hingga sikut. Dipadu dengan celana _jeans _panjang hingga mata kakinya. Rambutnya pirangnya yang acak-acakan dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya menambah poin ketampanannya yang bahkan sempat membius iris _jade _itu untuk tetap mengamati lekuk wajah malaikat itu.

_'Shit!'_ umpatnya pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada air minum yang hendak diminumnya.

"Haloo Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menggeser kursi yang letaknya di hadapan Sakura. Langsung saja ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura ketus. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin melihat makhluk itu di hadapannya lagi.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau berhak mengajukan tiga permintaan padaku."

Tiga permintaan? Seketika ia teringat kisah aladin yang memiliki jin biru gendut yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan jika menggosok lampu ajaib. Ah, itu dongeng, tentu saja. Bagaimana ia memercayainya?

"Oh ya? Kau bisa?" ucap Sakura meremehkan.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini malaikat pengabul permintaan manusia-manusia yang malang," ujar Naruto dengan melemparkan tatapan iba ke arah Sakura. Pelipisnya berdenyut mendengar sindiran itu. Dan ekspresinya kesal setengah mati.

"Kau tinggal menyebutkan apa yang kauinginkan padaku, Sakura-_chan_~" Naruto berdiri, ia sempat membelai pipi Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

_Twing twing_

Urat-urat kemarahan tampak jelas di dahinya. Hampir saja ia hendak berteriak. Namun untungnya ia sadar di mana tempatnya saat ini. Ia menatap tajam Naruto yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Yang membuatnya heran, adalah mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang baru datang ke kantin dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kagum. Saat Naruto menampakkan senyumnya mereka memekik kecil penuh kegirangan.

_'Oh, jadi dia menampakkan wujudnya ke mahasiswi genit itu? Masa bodoh! Aku tak peduli.' _Sakura membereskan piring dan gelas ke nampan lalu membawanya. Ia rasa perutnya telah terisi—walaupun tak sampai benar-benar kenyang.

_'Eh, tadi katanya aku bisa meminta tiga permohonan?' _Seulas senyum simpul terlukis di bibirnya. Merencanakan permintaan yang akan ia ajukan pada malaikat berambut pirang itu.

**... **

**-To be Continued-**

**Hai haaii~ udah apdet loh ini #nyengir mumpung saya lagi semangat ngetik dan ada waktu luang. Soalnya entar kalo udah sekolah pasti subuk =="a**

**Makasii yaa untuk review-review-nya. Maaf belum bisa dibales karena saya publish atau update ff di hp. Kalo ada modem, saya bales satu-satu kok~ ^^**

**Mind to review, minna-san? Sankyuu~ :D**

**... **

_Special thanks to :_

_karikazuka, Aika Namikaze, Dear God, Princess NaSa, Guest, ghinapink, Shappire, Mytha cherryz, Nagasaki, Guest, Aorora Borealix, OhhunnyEKA, Guest, mendokusai144, and Aoi Lia Uchiha_

**... **

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
